The Shards of Our Broken Reflections
by Benevolence girl
Summary: What if, before the gem wars, Pearl had loved someone but it wasn't our benevolent leader Rose Quartz? What if leaving was the hardest thing for Pearl to do? What if she was forced to leave someone behind Or, better yet, what if she was forced to watch that person be taken prisoner by her own master.


The wind lightly pushed through the medal bells lightly, the medal bells light inferred with each other bringing a soft tune in the gigantic house of Rose Quartz.

Pearl stared at the bells and looked hesitantly at Rose who had been humming softly while running her fingers through her lock of hair "Master Quartz-"

"Please just call me Rose" Rose smiled up at Pearl, Rose's dark eyes sparkled as she stared into Pearl's light warm blue eyes.

Pearls eyes sparkled once her eyes connected with Rose's. "My apology" Pearl elegantly bowed and rised with a light blush spread through her cheeks.

Rose pushed the pink curl off of her shoulder as she walked up to Pearl. "Pearl?" She said softly, her tone was nice and gentle and she looked down at Pearl with a respectful smile.

"Yes,R-Rose?" Pearl stuttered, she was never used to Rose being so close to her. In fact; she was never used to anyone being very close to her at all. Only recently had Pearl been adopted as a personal companion to Rose, that was why she was created anyways. To be a personal companion for much more stronger gems, but it was mainly for the elemental gems or the diamond gems. But they had grew a great distaste for a servant who did nothing but follow them around.

"I need you to run an errand for me, please"

"Certainly Rose"' Pearl smiled "what are the details included in the errand that I must complete?"

"Please head towards the supreme temple, I need you to give yellow diamond a map of renovations I had planned out for home world"

"Supreme Court" Pearl mumbled, she bit her bottom lip hesitantly and looked at Rose "isn't that about 63 miles away?"

"If you are concerned about the walking distance I can assure you I will bring to you a transportation"

Pearl shook her head, "it's not that" she said, her tone sounding a little worrisome "I am concerned about the fact that you will be here by yourself"

Rose laughed, her pink curls were lightly floating as she lightly shook her head. Once she was done laughing she rested her chubby hand on Pearl's slender shoulder. "Don't worry about me" she smiled "now go, My Pearl"

Pearl blushed a light blue,but nodded her head determinally before she received a blue construction map from Pearl.

Pearl walked slowly into the temple, her flats made a loud noise on the glass floor. She wandered around the temple; trying to look for the main entrance to the diamond meeting. She froze in her tracks as she heard light footsteps. Pearl slid behind a purple and black pole, and held her breath and closed her eyes. She hoped that the diamonds didn't catch her, they would've executed her for sure for trespassing on private property.

The footsteps grew louder and Pearl found herself looking out the pole to see who was coming.

"Okay are you ready?" One of the gems whispered. She was a bright red and had worn a bandanna on her head. She held hands with a blue gem who wore a long blue and white dress.

Pearl stared longingly at the two, she had never seen much affection between two gems. Gems were always independent and kept to themselves unless it's for drastic measures. Pearl thought that the two gems were unusual for doing something that has never happened between other gems.

The blue gem nodded excitedly and grinned "yes" she whispered

Then the two laughed and embraced each other, the red gem lifted the blue gem and spinned her around until a white light formed between them and a tall red fusion had appeared.

Pearl took out her sword and looked around for any monsters. Fusions are only necessary during deadly situations. But Pearl hadn't seen any monsters and she watched as the fusion just exploded in fits of laughter and hugged itself. Pearl longly stared at the fusion. Pearl slowly banished her weapon and thought 'Do they- do they enjoy being fused?' .

The fusion was spinning around, laughing,came hugging herself.

Pearl smiled at the fusion, she had never seen a fusion so happy to be itself.

Suddenly there was quick taps on the glass floor. It sounded as if someone had been pacing.

The fusion unfused quickly causing them both to fall on the floor on their back. The two gems looked to see who had came.

A tall and slender blue gem stood in front of them, a horrid expression painted on her face. "Are you two insane!?" She yelled/whispered.

The two gems ignored her scolding and picked themselves up.

"What would've happened if it weren't me?" The tall gem said in a much more calmer tone, she put her hands to her hips and glared at both the gems. "What would've happened if it were the diamonds?"

The small red gem just rolled her eyes, "well it wasn't" she said in a lazy tone. "It was you and only you-"

"It wasn't" the tiny blue gem said softly. "There's a Pearl behind that purple pole" she pointed to the pole

Pearl shivered, they knew she was there. But how?

"Show yourself!" The tall blue gem demanded.

Pearl stepped out of the pole and hung her head while walking to the three gems. She kneeled down and looked down "I am sorry for trespassing" she said in a low voice.

"Why have you trespassed?"

Pearl looked up at the gem "i come in the name of Rose Quartz. She has ordered me to give Yellow Diamond a construction map for renovations" Pearl showed them the map of construction outlines.

"Don't tell them" the small red gem said "if you dare tell them that sapphire and I fused so help me I will-"

"Ruby" the tall gem continued "she won't tell them a thing."

Ruby glared up at the gem "how can you be so sure!?"

"She is a Pearl, she is a servant to not only her owner but to elemental gems as well"

The small blue gem laid out her hand to Pearl "my name's Sapphire" she gave a soft smile at Pearl. "You can stand up, if you'd like"

Pearl slowly stood up and shook Sapphire's hand gracefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sapphire." She bowed to her and once she stood up she tilted her head to the side "you're an elemental gem, correct?"

Sapphire nodded "yes, correct" she raised her hand and a slight breeze and snow flakes floated before her fingertips.

"I'm Ruby" Ruby grinned as she held Sapphire's hand "I'm the elemental gem of fire"

"A pleasure to meet you, Ruby" Pearl bowed gracefully at her. She turned to the tall blue gem "you must be Lapis Lazuli, correct?"

"Yes" Lapis said as she looked down at Pearl "how do you know?" She asked with small curiosity hidden in her voice.

"You're the strongest elemental gem there is." Pearl lightly blushed, she couldn't believe that she was talking to the most powerful leader of the elemental gem group.

Lapis blushed and soon coughed and looked down at Pearl "I require you to go to yellow diamond and give her the renovations"

Pearl nodded "Yes ma'am" she said before turning away

"Oh and Pearl?" Lapis called out

Pearl turned around "yes, Lapis Lazuli?"

"Once you're done meet me behind the temple"


End file.
